The Room Mate Chapter Two
by AliceVSpero
Summary: The Continuation of The Roommate chapter 1


**Roses are red, Violets are blue, I do not own fairy tail and neither do you. : )**

**Hi all! I understand many of you didn't enjoy the spacing so I hope this chapter is better!**

_**(Lucy's POV)**_

I walk into the incredibly huge auditorium and sigh. I carry a messenger bag on my shoulder; I roll two large suitcases behind me, and I have a bright smile on my face. _Lucy you deserve this. You have worked hard to get into this college and you're ready._ I think. I look around. There were about a hundred tables with a maximum of four or five people at each table. I look around and all of a sudden I see a flash of brown and I'm pushed back a couple of steps.

"Oh my Mavis, I am so sorry." A brunette says "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine" I say brushing myself off and adjusting the messenger bag on my shoulder.

"I'm Cana Alberona, come I have a couple of friends I could introduce you to at my table!" She grabs my wrist and drags me to her table. "What's your name by the way?"

"Lucy. Lucy Heartphilia." As we approach the table there is a bluenette, a blonde, a black haired boy, a green head boy, another brunette, and a boy with a tattoo on his face.

"Lucy, this is Levi, Jet, Droy, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow. Everyone this is Lucy Heartphilia." Cana says. She points to an empty seat next to the bluenette and I sit.

"So Cana, did you tell Lucy about your pop?" The blond who I believe was Jet asked.

"Uhg, well, my father is a professor here at Fairy Tail College. His name is Gildarts. He is very.. Well.. Clingy if you will." She sighs. I giggle

"You guys must be close." I wink and everyone laughs. Then a very short old man goes to the microphone and starts to speak. I try to listen but the group starts talking about something. He said something along the lines of:

"Hello Fairies! I am the principle Of FTC Makarov Dreyer. And this is my grandson Laxus and my granddaughter in law MiraJane." He points to a blond haired man with a scar on his face, and a white haired, kind faced woman. These are two of the many incredible teachers in our school. Because I'm old I have decided to do something a little different when you hear your name and dorm number please exit the gym and go to your dorm." He calls a bunch of names and dorm numbers. So far Levi, the bluenette, is in dorm #12, Jet,the blond, and Droy, with the black hair, were both in dorm #39, Bickslow, the boy with the tattoo, was in dorm #15, Freed, the boy with green hair, was in dorm #77, and Evergreen, the other brunette, was in dorm #55. It was just Cana and I.

"Why weren't you called yet?" I asked Cana. She slammed her head on the table.

"I have to 'bunk' with my father." She answered annoyed. She put air quotes around 'bunk'.

"Lucy Heartphilia!" A voice boomed. Cana winked at me.

"See you around campus?" She asked.

"Of course!" I say as I pick up my bags.

"Dorm #45!" The voice boomed. I walk up to the white haired woman.

"Hello there! I'm Mirajane Strauss. Here is your dorm key and schedule. Dorms are outside to the left. If you need anything at all, anything! You just come to me!" She smiles and hands me a sheet of paper and a key.

"Thank you!" I smile. I walk out of the gym outside to the campus. I walk to the left and I see a row of dorms.

"Forty-five.. Forty-fiivve.. Foooorrrrrttyyy-Fiiiivveee- Oh here we are!" I say. I walk up to the door and put my key in the lock. I notice that it's already unlocked. I cock my head to the side and open the door. "Hello? Anyone home?" I call.

"In here!" A male voice calls from a door to the right. I drop my bags and walk to the room. A boy with salmon hair who is around my age is unpacking next to the bed. He stops abruptly and looks up. His eyes widen. He wears jeans and a black and orange shirt.

"Hi there! My name is Lucy Heartphilia! Seems like you're stuck with me for the next couple years so let's make the best of it ok?" I say as I flash a warm smile. I hold out my hand.

"Uhh My name is Dratsu Nagneel.. I mean Natsu Dragneel. It's umm, meet to nice you, I mean nice to meet you, haha." He says nervously. He shakes my hand and I giggles

"It's nice to meet you to Dratsu Nagneel! I'm gonna go pack" As I leave the room I grab my bags from the doorway and walk to the room on the opposite side of the dorm. I close the door and slide down the door and plop down on the floor. _What the hell… Was that? _I think to myself. My heart is racing and I'm blushing like crazy_. Holy crap.. Am I in love?!_

**Hello Fairies! Here's the game plan. I'm going to try to update the story every Saturday or Sunday. I hope the spacing is better! Tell your friends about the story and make them read it! I hope you guys like this chapter! Rate Review, and Favorite!**

Alice V Spero 3


End file.
